


make you a believer

by Katarin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hockey Players With Kids, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Multi, Subban Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PK pretends he and Carey are dating, without telling Carey. It's Christmas with the Subbans!</p>
            </blockquote>





	make you a believer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7iris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7iris/gifts).



> HUGE thanks to stelliary for the beta! And a big shout out to shihadchick, sfa and knight_tracer for audiencing!
> 
> This fic pretends the Price family doesn't also have their own Christmas traditions, but I just really wanted to get Carey into the Subban family shenanigans!
> 
> Title from "Say I" by Saukrates

PK's mom raised him right. His dad did too. He knows a lot of people only talk to their parents once a week, or a few times a month. That's not PK, though. It'll never be PK.

It does mean that, unlike other guys on the team, his mom thinks nothing of calling PK first thing in the morning. "Yeah, hey mom," he says, rolling out of bed. Chuckie flips him off and pulls the sheets up over his head. "No," PK says, fumbling into a pair of boxers so he's not naked on the phone with his mom. "You're not interrupting anything. I was just about to get up."

"Isn't this late for you?" His mom asks. "Are you getting sick?"

"Just being lazy," PK says and Chuckie, of course, chooses that moment to fall out of bed, making the loudest thudding noise possible.

"What was that?" his mom asks, clearly worried PK's thrown himself down a flight of stairs or something because that was a seriously loud thudding noise.

"Oh, nothing, just, umm, Duke," PK says, shooting Chuckie a glare and putting his finger to his mouth in the universal sign of _shut up, I'm on the phone with my mom_.

"Who?" his mom asks.

"Carey's dog," PK says and Chuckie flips him off on his way to the bathroom. PK's a good son, so he doesn't check his ass out while he's on the phone with his mom. That would be wrong. "Or, one of them. Motty got into something and needed stitches, so Duke's staying with me for a bit so he doesn't bite Motty's stitches either. It was this or they both had to wear the little cone."

He wants to pat himself on the back for what a great lie it is. Sure, it's not great to be lying to his mom, but if he has to, this is a good one. "You're a good friend," his mom says, something like pride in her voice and PK feels bad for not deserving it.

"It's for Carey," he says, trying to play it off. "And it's nice having someone else around, even if it's just a dog, you know?"

"You should get out more," his mom says. "It's not good for you to be alone." She starts talking about friends of hers with single daughters; the colleges they're going to, the good jobs they have, how pretty they are, and PK smiles, because his mom cares about him so much. He's not interested, but he appreciates that she cares.

"I gotta get going," he tells her, when she's moved on to talking about family gossip. "I'll call you back later, okay?"

He walks into the bathroom just as Chuckie's getting out of the shower. "One of Carey's dogs?" Chuckie asks, throwing a wet towel at PK's face. 

PK catches it with a grin. "Get back in the shower with me and I'll be sure to give you a treat," he says and Chuckie groans.

"That was awful," Chuckie says and PK shrugs.

"You want a blowjob or not?" he asks. Chuckie goes back into the shower.

***

He's really lucky that, the next time his mom calls, he's in the bathroom at Prusty and Maripier's place, wiping lipstick off his chest. If she'd called a few minutes earlier... well, he would have let it go to voicemail, but still. "Hey, mom," he says and stops wiping a washcloth over his nipple because it's his mom and he isn't about to associate his mom with anything Maripier did to his nipples earlier.

"PK? Are you driving?" She asks. "Don't answer the phone when you're driving, it's not safe!"  
"I'm not driving, mom," he tells her. "Besides, I have a hands-free-"

"It's not about your hands, it's about your attention. I read in the paper-"

"Mom, I'm not driving, okay?" He assures her, cause he's heard this one before. "I'm in Prusty's bathroom, that's why it's echoing."

"Oh, well that's all right, then. You're with Brandon? Doesn't he live with his girlfriend?" She asks.

"Yeah," PK says.

"She's a nice girl. I spoke to her earlier this year, during training camp," she says. "Very sensible."

"Wait, what?" He asks, because he has no idea what the two of them might talk about, besides maybe hockey... or him and Prusty.

"She wanted advice for a savings account. She and Brandon have separate ones and she wanted to upgrade hers," his mom says and PK just nods.

"That's cool of you," he says.

"I don't know much about the Provincial taxes-" she starts and PK interrupts her.

"Nah, I'll bet she was pretty glad to pick your brain. Thanks for helping out a friend if mine," he says

She makes a dismissive noise. "It wasn't much," she says. She goes on before he can insist that it is a big deal, that she's great. "What are you doing there though?"

"Umm," he says, swallowing hard and not thinking about Maripier behind him, breasts pressed against his back while she fucked him as hard as he could stand with a strap-on Prusty had sung the praises of. "Umm, just watching a movie, having a little dinner. It's nice eating with them. Maripier's a great cook."

"You don't feel like a third wheel, spending a lot of time with a couple like that?" She asks and PK can tell where this is headed and tries to shut it down now.

"It's not always just me," he insists. "Carey comes by sometimes too. He came by last week and did his grillmaster bit. Amazing steaks, mom, out of this world."

"Okay," she says and PK wants to pat himself on the back for being so smooth.

"Speaking of food, I think Maripier's about to put dinner on the table. I'd hate to miss it." He says goodbye to her and hangs up. Just in time too, because when he steps out of the bathroom, Prusty and Maripier are there waiting. They're both still naked and Prusty's got smears of lipstick in the same shade PK's got trailing down his abs.

"Brandon wants his turn," Maripier says, reaching out for PK. She rests her hand on his back, trailing down for PK's ass. "He'll go easier on you, probably."

"Plus," Prusty says, moving to stand behind Maripier, one hand on her stomach, lips against her throat. "I didn't get to see you eat her out yet."

PK loves everything about being friends with a couple. Every single thing.

***

His phone goes off while he's paying for gas and the kid behind the counter gives him a _look_ for the fact that _Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy_ is currently blaring out of his phone.

"Hey Carey," he says, answering the phone. The kid starts telling him how much his coconut water and gum are gonna be and PK's eyeing the beef jerky.

"Don't eat anything at the gas station," Carey says and PK would look around, but he's the one that put the Find My Friends app on Carey's phone. Instead he rolls his eyes.

"You don't know I was thinking about it," he says.

"It's always those little doughnuts or beef jerky with you, PK," Carey says and PK has to admit that's true. He pays and heads back to his car, glad he went in for water and gum after pumping gas, so he doesn't have to set the phone down.

"What's up, man?" PK asks.

"Don't use my dogs as your alibi," Carey says. "I don't know what you're doing that means you need to use my _dogs_ as an alibi, but stop."

"How did you-" PK begins but Carey interrupts him.

"Your mom mentioned it, along with asking if I thought a Lab would be a good dog for you," Carey says.

"She's getting me a dog?" PK asks. "Why is my mom calling you?"

He starts the car and the switchover to bluetooth means he misses the first part of what Carey says, but he ends it with "for Malcolm" so PK can sort of get the picture.

"Sorry I blamed your dog," PK says. "You didn't tell her I wasn't taking care of him, did you?"

"Come on, PK," Carey says. "Like I'd do that." PK breathes a sigh of relief at that, because even at his age, he still worries about getting caught lying to his parents. "I did tell her Duke came back with the runs though."

"You did not!" PK says.

"I wanted it to be realistic," Carey replies, in that mocking tone of his and PK can just _see_ the smug little smile that's probably on his face. "No way you were gonna take care of another living being for a while and something _wasn't_ gonna go wrong."

"I babysit for my sister, you know," PK tells him.

"Yeah, and Malcolm does most of the work," Carey says, snorting.

"Malcolm did _some_ of the work," PK shoots back. "I'm great at babies, Carey. Ask anyone."

"Whatever, stop using my dogs to lie to your mom," Carey replies. "I gotta go, are we still grabbing dinner after the game?"

"Of course!" PK says.

"All right. Don't stop at Timmy's for a 10-Pack on your way home," Carey tells him and hangs up before PK has a chance to defend himself. He does pass a Timmy's on his way home though, and he thinks about it, but Carey had a good point.

***

"It's kind of weird though, right?" PK asks John. They've got a game tomorrow, but John was cool with him coming over. They've already fucked once and PK's still a little sticky from lube, but John's down on his belly between PK's thighs still, mouthing at PK's balls and his mostly-soft cock, dipping his tongue under PK's foreskin.

"Huh?" JT asks, before closing his mouth around the head of PK's dick.

"My mom talking to like, everyone on my team," PK says and John abruptly pulls off his cock. 

"Okay, never, _ever_ mention your mom when I'm sucking your cock, PK," John says and then punches PK hard in the thigh.

"Ow! Hey!" PK says, punching John in the arm. It means they end up wrestling on John's big bed. John knees him in the thigh and gets a solid punch to his kidney, but PK manages to get him pinned against the bed.

"Don't give me any bruises," John says and PK laughs.

"Like I would, you big baby," PK says. John pulls him down into a kiss, arching his hips up, half-hard dick against PK's... and then PK's phone goes off.

"Ignore it," John says, but PK knows that ringtone.

"But that's my mom," PK says and John groans, letting him go.

"What did I say?" John asks, shoving PK off him. It means PK falls off John's bed, but that's okay, because it means he can go get his phone.

"Hey mom," PK says, turning away from John and pulling on a pair of shorts. He thinks they're his... maybe. They're probably clean, no matter what, so it doesn't matter.

"I meant to tell you before," his mom says. "Michelle's son, Darius? He lives in Montreal now. I was talking to Michelle and I thought maybe you could meet for coffee and show him around. If you wanted to. Darius works in an art museum and you still like drawing, right?"

PK pauses, because everyone in the neighborhood knows Michelle's only son is gay and it kind of sounds like his mom is trying to set him up with him. "Umm, I'm not really in Montreal right now, mom," he says because this is really not a conversation he wants to have. "I'm in Long Island, actually. Grabbing a few with JT before the game."

"Oh, you're with John?" his mom asks. "Say hello for me, okay?"

"Definitely, mom. I've gotta go, okay?" He waits for her to say goodbye before hanging up, because even if he's ditching her call, he's not about to be so rude as to cut her off.  
When he does hang up, John's still stretched out, naked, on his back, arms folded behind his head. "What was that about?" he asks.

"I think... I think my mom just tried to set me up with a dude," PK says, kind of shocked because he's never hidden anything from his parents... but he's never really said anything either.

"Wow," John says, eyes wide. "Wow." He sits up, reaching for a pair of shorts on the floor. They're PK's, so PK must be wearing his. "Did you not want to-"

"Of course I still want to fuck around," PK says. "It's weird but it's not _that_ weird."

"Oh, okay," John says, dropping PK's shorts back on the floor. "Come on then."  
PK gets back on the bed, straddling John's waist. "My umm, my mom says 'hey', by the way," he tells him.

"Damnit, PK," John says, pinching PK's ass. "I told you not-" PK cuts him off with a kiss, mouth hot against John's.

***

His father texts him in the morning and PK doesn't get it until after morning skate. " _Your mother and I love you, no matter what_ ," it says and PK has no idea how to respond to that, so he goes to shower up.

" _We just want you to be happy_ ," is waiting for him when he gets back and this is serious now. It's one thing if his mom is trying to set him up with a nice boy whose family she knows, but this is his dad.

"Fuck me," he says, to absolutely no one.

"Keep it wrapped up in the room," Carey says, voice really close. He pinches PK's side on the way to his stall and once he's there, tosses a shirt at PK's face. "What's the matter with you?"

PK looks at him and swallows. "Nothing," he says and looks back down at his phone.

"Did your mom text you?" Carey asks. He's getting dressed. "Cause you should tell her thanks from me for that soup recipe. She'll know the one."

"It's my dad," PK says, still stunned.

"Oh man, then tell him I'm trying to get that hat in for him before Christmas but Smithbilts is taking forever, eh?" Carey says and PK just stares at him for a second before nodding.

"Sure thing, Carey," he says and texts exactly what Carey said to his dad, because at least that means he won't have to respond to him.

***

It's a terrible idea, an awful idea that probably makes him a bad teammate and a lousy friend, but PK's kind of desperate. If his dad is in on this then his parents are serious. And besides, it's not like Carey will ever even find out.

"Hey," PK says, stepping up to Carey when Carey's grabbing his gear and getting ready to head out. "Your family isn't doing a lot for Christmas, right?"

Carey tosses him a judgmental glance but then shrugs. "No, we're not. Kayla's doing something with her boyfriend's family and my mom and dad are going to my aunt's up North. I might head up too?"

PK nods. "You wanna come home with me? My family's getting together. It'll save you some travel time, you know?" he asks.

"Does your mother know you're inviting strangers to her Christmas dinner, PK?" Carey asks, mocking smile on his face.

"You're not a stranger, Carey," PK says with a grin. "My parents love you. And really, with all of us there, what's one more mouth to feed?"

Carey shrugs. "I guess, then," he says. "But tell your parents now, don't just spring me on them when we get there."

"I wouldn't do that!" PK says and Carey just looks at him. "Okay, I'll call her when I get home!"

***

He doesn't call them. Instead, he just texts them the day before they leave. "I'm bringing Carey to Christmas! Can't wait to see you all!!!" he sends and then puts his phone on charge.

At the airport, Carey looks at his bags and rolls his eyes. "How many clothes do you need for a trip home?" Carey asks and PK just shakes his head.

"I don't expect you to get it, Carey," PK says, nodding down at Carey's carry-on. "Are you not even checking anything?"

"It's only a couple days and I'm hanging out with your family, not the Prime Minister, PK," Carey says.

Carey holds them up at security because it takes a while for him to get his boots off and he forgets his necklace has a metal clasp and PK even manages to not make fun of him too much. It's a short flight, but PK manages to fall asleep on Carey's shoulder anyway.

"Wake up and stop drooling on me," Carey says, shaking him while the pilot is saying something about them descending into Toronto.

"I don't drool," PK says, sitting up and wiping at his mouth because he sometimes does and it's gross. "Sorry."

Carey keeps checking his watch while they're waiting at baggage claim, and PK makes fun of him for it because Carey doesn't wear a watch, so he's just looking at his wrist. "Fuck off, I'm going to rent us a car. Hopefully you'll have your entire luggage store by then."

"It's not that much!" PK shouts at his retreating back. And it really isn't, just a bag, a garment bag and a rolling suitcase. The airport is really crowded, though, and when he comes back with car keys in hand, Carey helps him carry his stuff through the crowds.

***

PK's mom greets them at the door with hugs and a kiss on the cheek for both of them. Carey's still got PK's bag in one hand and his own in the other, so he can mostly just stand there and take it. "Umm, hey, Mrs. Subban," Carey says.

"Call me Maria, Carey," his mom says, smiling. She touches Carey's cheek, briefly and then turns back to PK. "Don't just wait around blocking the hallway, take your things up to your room."

"Nice to see you too, mom," PK says and she kisses the side of his face again before smacking him on the behind.

"Go," she says.

"What about me, ma'am?" Carey asks, shifting PK's bag up on his shoulder.

"You stay in with PK," she says and PK holds his breath for a second while Carey clearly tries not to make a face.

"Okay," is all Carey says though and then nudges the back of PK's calf with his boot. "You heard your mom, PK. Get moving."

PK takes him up the stairs and down the hall to his room, closes the door because that's what he'd do if him and Carey were actually together, even if they weren't doing anything. Carey looks around, taking in the trophies still on the shelves, the posters on the walls and PK's lumpy double bed.

"Nice room," Carey says, tone mocking. He drops PK's bag on the floor and sets his own out of the way, next to PK's dresser.

PK rolls his eyes. "At least I get my own. Malcolm and Jordan have to share when they're home."

"Seriously?" Carey asks and PK nods. "Well, there's the up side to only having a sister." He nods at the wall. "What's missing?"

PK looks, even though he knows what Carey's looking at. It's the blank spot on the wall, surrounded by shelves on one side and more posters on the other. PK shrugs. "I had a Habs poster up for a long time. It seemed weird after I got drafted."

"What was it of?" Carey asks and PK tries as hard as he can not to react.

"Umm, Saku Koivu," he says, trying not to duck his head or blush or something stupid like that.

"Yeah?" Carey says and then leans closer. "Wait... seriously?" PK looks at him and Carey's clearly kind of shocked. "You were into... Saku?"

"No!" PK says, looking away. "Not always, not... he was just the Captain for a long time and I was a Habs fan so... we should probably get back to my family."

***

Malcolm starts hogging Carey as soon as they're downstairs again, showing him his new professional gear and talking about some of his games. It's boring goalie shoptalk and PK leaves them to it to go play peek-a-boo with Epic and Honor.

"So," Natassia says. PK's trying to get some solid face-pulling time in with his nephews and she's making cookies, but apparently she also wants to talk. "Carey Price, huh?"

PK doesn't blush, because that would be dumb. "His family isn't doing much for Christmas. And it's not like we don't have the room or enough food or anything," he says, shrugging. "Doesn't look like anyone but Malcolm's gonna really talk with him much though."

Natassia just smiles. "Well, I like him," she says. "Now go wash your hands and help me with these."

"Fine, fine," PK says. He washes up and reaches for the bowl of cookie dough when Carey and Malcolm come in.

"Is there water?" Malcolm asks and Natassia nods.

"Pitcher on the second shelf, don't drink it all!" Natassia tells him.

"Don't eat that," Carey tells PK, nodding at the bowl of cookie dough.

"Maybe I will," PK says, though he wasn't actually planning on it. Carey gives him a little glare and then reaches for the glass of water Malcolm hands him. They head out again, apparently so Carey can show Malcolm how he makes his own straps. "I can eat cookie dough if I want, Carey," PK shouts at his retreating back.

"Don't," Carey tosses back and PK puts his finger in the dough to grab a taste. It's okay, cause Natassia's a good baker and it's their mom's recipe, but PK doesn't actually like cookie dough very much.

"Oh PK," Natassia says and slaps the back of his head. "Go wash your hands again, now that they've been in your mouth."

***

They go out to lunch, because the kitchen is full of cookies and food that his mom is cooking and because his mom likes it when they take her out to lunch. It's the whole family though, which is always a bit of a struggle.

"Order for me, eh, Carey?" PK says, while he's trying to get Legacy into his highchair. Natassia and Andre are working on putting Epic and Honor in their baby highchairs, so PK's pretty invested in getting this done by himself.

By the time Legacy's squared away, smiling in his highchair with some crayons and the kids' menu to draw all over, everyone's done ordering. "Get me something good?" PK asks, leaning into Carey, looking at the menu he's holding.

"You'll see," Carey says and PK nudges him.

"Come on," PK says, smiling. "Tell me." Carey rolls his eyes and points to a pretty tasty looking chicken meal. It even comes with steamed veggies. "You'll let me have some of your baked potato though, right?" He pokes Carey's arm. "C'mon, Carey."

Carey nods to PK's side. "Your nephew's got his crayons in his mouth," Carey says and PK has to go and deal with that.

Legacy's being fussy and even though it's a waste of all the work PK put into getting him into the highchair, he ends up pulling him out and letting him sit on his lap. "Let's color, buddy," he says to Legacy, holding his hand around Legacy's on the crayon.

Legacy gets the idea pretty quickly and gets to work drawing a lot of orange and purple scribbles all over his kids menu. PK picks up the red crayon that Legacy's mostly abandoned and starts sketching in the corner of the menu with his free hand.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Carey asks, leaning in to look over the menu. It is, obviously, since it's someone on a horse, wearing a cowboy hat.

"Maybe," PK says, shrugging.

"You should put in my lasso then," Carey says, nudging PK's foot with his own. PK can see his mom watching them, out of the corner of his eye, knows she's paying attention, so he sets down his crayon and turns to Carey.

"Any other requests?" PK says. "You want me to put a cow in for you to heel?"

"Steer," Carey corrects and PK laughs. He goes back to his drawing, ready to add a lasso, but Legacy's already scribbling over it.

"Aww, Legacy wanted to color you in," PK says.

"Thanks, buddy," Carey says, voice soft and reaching out for Legacy's hand. His little toddler fingers are so small in Carey's big hand and PK can't really do much more than grin. A flash goes off to their left and when PK looks up, his mom has her camera out.

"You're so cute," his mom says.

"Yeah, _adorable_ ," Natasha replies and Carey looks kind of surprised for a second. He looks around the table, because they're sort of the center of attention right now and then blinks, his entire body going rigid.

He looks over at PK and lets go of Legacy's hand. "We're talking later," Carey says and PK winces, because this might be pretty bad.

***

When they get back, Carey doesn't waste time, just drags PK up to PK's bedroom and closes the door. "Tell me this isn't what it looks like," Carey hisses and PK's so, so grateful he's at least keeping it down.

PK shrugs, trying to look like he doesn't know what Carey's talking about. "What does it look like, Carey? It could look like a lot of things."

"It _looks_ like your family thinks we're dating, PK," Carey says, glaring.

PK sighs. "I never told them that," he says.

"But you didn't tell them it wasn't true either, did you?" Carey asks and PK doesn't really have a defense against that.

"Umm," he starts and Carey shakes his head.

"Damnit, PK, what the fuck?" he asks, voice still pitched low, but clearly pretty pissed.

"It's not... my mom's been on my case, you know?" PK says. "Always asking about if I'm seeing someone or offering to set me up with her friends daughters and stuff. And that's not a big deal, I can handle that. But then, suddenly she's offering to set me up with a guy and that was weird enough, but then my _dad_ starts texting me about how they love me no matter what and want me to be happy-"

"Get to the point, PK," Carey says. His arms are still crossed, but he looks more annoyed than pissed now.

"They're worried," PK says, because that's the real problem here. "I think they're worried about me and think I'm going to be alone forever or something. So I figured, if I let them think I'm seeing someone, they won't worry so much."

"They'll also get off your back," Carey says, but he's definitely less pissed.

PK shrugs. "Sure, that'll be nice. But I really don't want them to worry about me and if my dad's texting me, they're worried."

Carey takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes. "Okay," he says.

"Wait, really?" PK asks cause he didn't think it was going to be this easy.

"For your mom and your dad... yeah," Carey says. "They're good people." He reaches out, punches PK's shoulder. "I don't know how they ended up with you as a son."

"Hey!" PK shouts, but Carey's already heading out of the room, so he has to run after him to punch back. They end up scuffling down the stairs and at the bottom, PK's mom tells them off for fighting in the house.

"Go peel potatoes, PK," his mom tells him. "Carey, I think Karl's watching television in the living room, if you want to sit with him."

"How come he gets to go watch TV?" PK asks and his mom shakes her head.

"Don't make me take off my slipper, Pernell Karl," she says and PK heads toward the kitchen while Carey laughs.

***

When PK's done with peeling a mountain of potatoes, he washes his hands and goes into the living room to watch TV with his dad and brother-in-law and Carey. There's a spot on the couch between Andre and Carey and PK thinks about just going over to sit there, but he isn't sure if Carey would be okay with it.

He glances over at him and Carey rolls his eyes before patting the couch next to him. PK sits down next to him and tries to concentrate on the movie that his dad's watching. He's not expecting Carey to reach out for his hand and when he does, PK jumps. Andre elbows him quickly in the side, before turning his attention back to the TV. PK glances at Carey.

Carey leans in so his chest is pressed against PK's shoulder and reaches for PK's hand again. "Don't be weird," Carey whispers, taking hold of PK's hand and lacing their fingers together. PK lets him and it's sort of awkward, but not terrible. It's been a while since PK last held hands with someone he wasn't related to, but Carey's hands are warm and not too sweaty, so PK tries to relax.

"Can you hold onto them?" Natassia asks, walking into the room with Epic and Honor in each arm and Legacy walking in front of her. She's mostly talking to Andre, but PK reaches out to take at least one of them. Natassia looks down at PK and Carey's joined hands and then back up at PK and PK tries not to blush.

"I can take him," PK says, letting go of Carey's hand so he can grab Honor with two hands.

"Thanks," Natassia says, handing Epic off to him. "Carey, could you?" She doesn't really give him time to answer, just drops Epic into his lap. "Thanks, boys."

Honor wants to play on the floor with his blocks and PK ends up down there helping to build little towers of blocks for him to knock down. When he looks up to the couch, Carey's bouncing Epic on his knee. He's got the baby facing him, holding both of his hands and is pulling faces while he bounces him up and down.

Carey catches him looking and gives him a smirk. "What're you looking at?" he asks and PK just shrugs.

"Nothing," he says and goes back to making block towers.

***

"Do you have any extra blankets in here?" Carey asks that night, while PK's getting ready for bed.

"Huh?" PK asks, turning with his shirt halfway on and halfway off.

"For a bed for me?" Carey asks.

"Oh, umm, not really?" PK says, stripping his shirt off the rest of the way. Carey looks down at his chest and then away.

"So?" Carey says and PK shrugs.

"I figured we could share?" PK says. "I mean, it's not the most room, but it's not like I've got a twin or something."

"And your parents are probably expecting us to," Carey replies, nodding. "Okay, sure."

PK pulls on a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt and climbs into bed. Carey changes into a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt and throws his dirty socks at PK's head. "Get up and brush your teeth," Carey says and PK groans but gets up to do what he says.

"You're the worst," PK tells him when they're in the bathroom, mouth full of foam.

Carey spits into the sink. "Hard enough as it is for you to be a coverboy with your ugly mug," Carey says. "It'll be impossible if your teeth fall out."

"We can't all look as rugged as you when we lose teeth, Carey," PK says and then also spits. When he looks up, he sees Malcolm and Jordan watching them in the mirror. Malcolm looks smug and Jordan's mouth is wide open.

"Pay up," Malcolm says to Jordan and Carey whips his head around to look at them, yes wide.

"Hey, I'm busy in here!" PK says and Jordan rolls his eyes.

"It's not _your_ bathroom," he says.

"No, but _I'm_ using it," PK responds. "A little privacy!"

"To brush your teeth?" Jordan asks. Carey's already rinsing his mouth though, so PK rinses too, following Carey out of the bathroom.

"I told you," he hears Malcolm say, when he's closing the door to his bedroom behind himself.

***

PK lays down, ready for sleep, while Carey puts stuff back in his bag. "Can I borrow a razor tomorrow?" Carey asks, crouched over his shaving kit. "I didn't want to check a bag, so I didn't bring one."

"Yeah, no problem, Carey," PK says. "My stuff is your stuff. Help yourself."

Carey laughs and climbs in to bed next to him. He stretches out, pulling the blankets over himself and it's actually kind of nice. Carey's a big guy, so he's taking up most of the bed, but he's not sprawling or anything yet, so PK doesn't mind.

"Your dad talked to me," Carey says, after a few minutes of the two of them laying there in the silence. "Wanted to let me know how much he and your mom like me."

"Yeah?" PK asks and he can feel Carey nodding.

"It wasn't a long talk or anything," Carey says. "He just said I was a fine young man and he was glad he got to know me and my father better on the trip earlier this year."

"He actually called you a 'fine young man'?" PK asks, turning to face Carey.

Carey laughs. "Yeah, then he changed the subject to ask about how I cover the posts on the PK." It's PK's turn to laugh then, because that's exactly how his dad always ends his serious talks with PK. It was always an important conversation and then some hockey talk.

"That's just my dad," PK says.

"Mine too," Carey says. "He talked to me about the birds and the bees and then asked about my glovehand." PK likes the fond smile on Carey's face, likes that Carey might kind of get it. Carey leans into him, licking his lips. "Why'd you ask me here, PK?" he asks, voice low.

"What do you mean?" PK asks, because they went over this before.

Carey pulls back, studying his face. "You could've brought a lot of people," he says. "You chose me, why?"

"I told you," PK says. "My parents like you. My mom sends you recipes and my dad's talked about you a lot since the Dad's trip. He framed that picture of the four of us getting off the plane, you know."

"And that's all?" Carey asks, with a little frown on his face.

"Well, yeah," PK says. "I mean, it's not like I could bring Chuckie around or anything. My parents would flip over him being barely legal. And Prusty and Maripier... well, that's pretty obvious why it couldn't be them. And John, well... it would be awkward for him, you know? And it would be a _lot_ of pressure."

Carey's face shutters and he doesn't look fond anymore. "So... I'm here because you didn't have any other options?" he asks.

PK blinks. "No, c'mon, Carey, it's not like that," he says. "I mean, I wouldn't bring just anyone. You're my friend, we're close. I figured, my parents thinking I was dating you... that would be pretty okay, you know?"

"Sure, PK," Carey says and turns onto his back. He lays there for a few seconds, taking a couple deep breaths. "Night." He turns again, putting his back to PK, and PK can't help but feel like he said the wrong thing.

"Night, Carey," PK says.

***

PK isn't expecting to walk into the kitchen in the morning to Carey helping make pancakes. He slaps PK's hands when he tries to grab too many. "One and some eggs," Carey says.

"There's eggs?" Jordan asks and Carey swallows.

"Uh, I only made some for PK, but I can make some more," he says.

"Jordan can make his own damn eggs," Natasha says and Jordan bumps her, starting off a little shoving match between them.

"Thanks," PK says, when Carey sits down with both of their plates.

"Natasha told me you guys all help out cooking around Christmas, since your mom's making your actual Christmas dinner," Carey says, looking at PK for confirmation.

PK nods. "Yeah," he says. "Usually I just order out when it's my turn, though."

"You're so hopeless, PK," Carey says, shaking his head.

"He's pretty lucky he's got you then, right?" Malcolm says, sitting down next to Carey with his own stack of pancakes.

Carey swallows and shrugs. "More like lucky he's a professional hockey player," Carey says and PK kicks him under the table before shoveling eggs into his face.

***

"But yeah, I figure, now that I'm a professional, I should get it painted, you know?" Malcolm's asking Carey. PK's holding Legacy while Natassia and Andre get Epic and Honor situated so his mom can take a picture.

"What're you thinking of getting done?" Carey asks and PK's kind of surprised Carey still sounds this patient and fond considering Malcolm's been his shadow since he arrived.

"PK, hand him over," Natassia says and PK sets Honor down on the couch between his parents. His mom starts snapping pictures as soon as PK steps away, telling the babies to smile.

"I figure I should get a spoked P, since I'm probably gonna be in Providence all year," Malcolm says. "And maybe a bear? I don't want to get claws like Tuukka, but I like the design on his."

"Spoked P and Bruins colors?" Carey asks and PK looks over, because he recognizes that tone in Carey's voice. Sure enough, Carey's got that mocking little half smile he tosses PK's way so often. "So no matter what, it's going to look pretty brutal."

Malcolm shoves at him. "Come on, Carey. I'm serious," he says.

"I'm sure Carey is too," his dad says, stepping up behind them and putting one hand on Malcolm's shoulder and the other on Carey's. "But we're taking the family picture now."

"You need someone to take it for you?" Carey asks, turning to his dad. "I've got pretty steady hands."

"You can take a few, Carey, but you'll be in the rest. That's why Karl got out the tripod for my camera."

"Wait, what?" Carey asks, shooting a few panicked looks PK's way.

"We'll do a couple of family photos, Carey," his mom assures him. "We do it every year, don't worry."

His mom always gets pictures of PK, Malcolm and Jordan and then PK, Malcolm, Jordan and Andre and then his sisters together. While Natassia's taking a picture of his mom and dad with the grandchildren, Carey leans into him from behind.

"At least this way I won't be ruining your Christmas photos when we _break up_ , huh?" Carey asks, whispering into PK's ear. His chest brushes PK's back when he says it and even though it makes sense, PK feels kind of sad hearing Carey say it.

"Yeah," he says, nodding.

When it's time for the family photo with Carey in it, Carey stands sort of awkwardly next to PK, with Andre on the other side of them. "Be less stiff, Carey!" PK's mom scolds and Carey ducks his head for a second before putting his arm around PK and pulling him up against his side.

PK leans into Carey, smiling at the camera while his mom counts down before the flash.

***

“You’re shaving at night?” PK asks Carey. He’s already changed into his sleep clothes, standing over the sink, face covered in shaving cream and borrowed razor in hand. PK’s sitting on the rim of the bathtub watching him, because he’s already done with brushing his teeth.

“So I’m not hogging the bathroom in the morning?” Carey asks. “Yes. It’s called being considerate, PK. You should look into it.”

“You know it’s just Jordan and Malcolm who share this bathroom with me, right?” PK asks. 

Like they’ve been called, Malcolm pokes his head into the bathroom, without knocking. “Hey, is my lotion in here?” he asks and PK shrugs, pointing at the shelf next to him. Malcolm grabs one of the bottles there and then turns back to Carey. “What kind of shaving cream is that, Carey?”

“Uh,” Carey says, razor halfway up his face.

“The kind Carey bought at the drugstore in a travel-sized can, Malcolm,” PK says, because seriously.

Malcolm looks between PK and Carey. “Did I, umm, did I interrupt something?” he asks and Carey puts the razor down so he can laugh.

“No, Malcolm. PK’s just jealous of our special goalie bond,” Carey says. They high-five and PK rolls his eyes, standing up.

“I’m going to bed,” he says. “Bond all you want.”

“C’mon, PK,” Malcolm calls after him. “Carey still likes you best!”

***

Carey turns over in his sleep, pressing against PK's side. He's warm and a little heavy and PK doesn't mind it at all, not even when Carey leans in and PK can feel that he's hard.

"You need some help with that?" PK asks, voice pitched low so no one but Carey can overhear.

"Yeah," Carey says, voice deep and more of a grunt than anything else. PK reaches down, traces his fingers over Carey's stomach and Carey goes rigid against him.

"Carey?" PK asks.

"Don't," Carey says, voice thick with sleep. "I didn't, sorry. I thought I was dreaming or something."

"I offer you handies in a lot of your dreams, Carey?" PK asks and Carey swallows and pulls away.

"Sorry," Carey says and PK frowns.

"Hey, it's cool," PK says. "I mean, I can, if you want. It's not a big deal. I'd be down for that."

Carey looks at him and it's dark, but he looks kind of sad. "Nah, PK. I'm not getting in line."

"What's that mean?" PK asks, confused.

"Everyone fucks you, PK," Carey says voice pitched low. "That's not, I'm not judging you. Do what makes you happy, but I'm not really... I don't want to be part of the crowd."

"I don't fuck around with everyone," PK says, because he doesn't. "I fuck around with people that want to fuck around with me."

"Well, I'm not interested in fucking around," Carey says and starts to turn over, but PK grabs him, keeps him close.

"We don't have to fuck around then," PK says.

"Seriously?" Carey asks and PK shrugs.

"Yeah," PK says and Carey leans back in, shifting so he's half on top of him. He stares down at PK for a long couple of seconds and PK squirms underneath him. "You gonna kiss me or something?"

Carey just smiles, that wide open smile he saves for when cameras aren't around, and leans down, pressing his mouth against PK's. It's not the best kiss ever or anything, but Carey's mouth is warm and soft and it's _Carey_. PK isn't ashamed to admit that the last part might be the best part.

He's ready for it when Carey rolls on top of him, still kissing him, tongue sliding against his. PK spreads his legs, so Carey's body is pressed up against him. "So," PK whispers, against Carey's mouth. "You want that handy now?"

Carey laughs into his mouth. “You’re so not smooth,” he says and PK shrugs, kissing him again.

“You’re still into it,” PK says, trailing his hand down to Carey’s back.

“Were you going to do something or not?” Carey asks and PK grabs hold of the waist of Carey’s shorts and underwear, dragging them down. He shimmies out of his own pajamas and underwear and Carey won't stop kissing him all the while.

"I thought about this," Carey mumbles against his jaw and PK grins, taking hold of Carey's dick.

"So you _do_ dream about me offering you handies," he says. Carey's mouth is against his neck now and his only response is to bite down hard on PK's throat. PK arches up into it, rocking his entire body against Carey's.

"You've got awful game and you're so fucking annoying," Carey says, reaching down where PK's hand is around his dick. He presses PK's hand and his own dick against PK's cock and PK gets the idea. He opens his hand and rocks his dick against Carey's, just pressing against him for a few thrusts before wrapping his hand around both of them.

Carey closes his eyes, breathing deep. "Fuck," he says. "Fuck. But I thought about this." PK jerks them both a few times, his foreskin rubbing against the underside of Carey's dick before he pulls it back so he can rub their heads together.

"Yeah?" PK asks and Carey kisses him again. He's rocking down against PK, fucking into his fist and PK would be lying if he tried to say he wasn't into that.

"I want to fuck you so fucking much," Carey says. His voice is pitched low, half-mumbling against PK's neck and PK arches up, spreading his legs just a bit.

"You can, Carey," PK whispers back. "Anytime. I would've-"

"I didn't want to share," Carey hisses, cutting him off, and then bites PK again, sucking at the skin on PK's shoulder.

"So you won't," PK says, because seriously, all Carey had to do was ask. Carey just rocks down into him, fucking PK's fist and moaning low. PK's thighs flex and he can feel he's close, so he speeds up, rubbing his thumb over the underside of his own dick.

"I want to fuck you stupid," Carey whispers, mouth close to his ear, hips moving kind of desperately against PK. "Hold you open and come inside you and-" PK comes, all over himself and Carey's dick, and Carey groans.

It's louder than he should be and he rocks into PK's fist, gone slick with PK's come before he comes too. He gets it all over PK's groin and belly and then he just stays, forehead resting against PK's shoulder.

It's kind of okay for a bit, but then PK just feels sticky. "You gonna get off me?" PK asks and Carey lifts his head, looking at PK for a second. He kisses him again and PK kisses back. Carey's a fucking great kisser.

He rolls off though and PK flails around for something to wipe off with. "Hand me your shirt to clean up with, eh?" he asks and Carey shakes his head.

"Just rub it in," Carey says.

"Fuck you, I have to eat breakfast with my family tomorrow," PK says. "Gimme your shirt or something."

Carey tosses him a pair of underwear and PK can tell it's his, but he doesn't really care, so long as he can clean up. "My hero," he says, wiping come off his stomach.

Carey flops down beside him. "Your family probably heard something," Carey whispers and PK shrugs, trying to pretend like he's not embarrassed.

"They've probably been expecting it," PK says and Carey grins, pulling him up against him.

"You think?" he asks.

"No, probably not, but I don't really want to think about my parents hearing me have sex so I'm gonna tell myself that," PK says.

Carey laughs. "I’m the one who’s going to have to field Malcolm’s questions," he says.

“You’re welcome to them, Carey,” PK tells him. “It’s what you get for trying to steal my brother.”

“Nah,” Carey says. “I think I’ll send him your way, just this once.”


End file.
